


Adelita’s perfecto propuesta

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [10]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Adelita gets engaged.
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez, OC/OC
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122
Kudos: 1





	Adelita’s perfecto propuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Adelita Scardelita Sánchez x Ignacio  
> (The Orphan Boy from the movie) (in this Au Ignacio, will be in his early 20s).

Adelita walked outside her brother and sister in law’s house. She followed Ignacio as he made his way to a restaurant. He had made reservations for that night, earlier that week. 

They sat down in an area away from the entertainment. A waiter served them water and walked away.

“So.....nice place right?” ,Ignacio chortled nervously.

“I would agree.”, Adelita agreed.

Ignacio had an awkward smile plastered to his face. ‘Man’ he thought to himself. Proposing was a lot harder to do, he admitted to himself.

Adelita noticed something was wrong and put her hand on his reassuringly. He relaxed and took a deep breath. 

“You know.....how I love......you right?” Ignacio sputtered.

“I know silly, what is this about?” She jokingly asked. 

He started to sweat as he fumbled around for the ring box in his pocket.

“Well....you....see,” He was interrupted by a server taking their order. 

They ordered tamales. After the waitress left, he began to get fidgety all over again. Adelita noticed and she again reassured him that everything was fine.

He began to sweat profusely as he knelt down on one knee. Adelita gasped in amazement. However the ring looked familiar, it was her mother’s engagement ring. 

Flashback to a couple of weeks ago 

Manolo was fixing up the baby’s crib when a knock was heard at the door. María was the first to answer the door with Manolo walking up behind her. It was Ignacio.

“Um....excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Sánchez, may I talk to you for a second?” He asked them both.

“Please call me Manolo, Ignacio. Now what did you want to talk about today?” Manolo said inviting him inside.

“It’s about your daughter.” Ignacio stated.

“And what about her?” Manolo glared at Ignacio with a hard stare. María looked shocked.

“Well, I would like to propose to her.” Ignacio braced himself.

“Why didn’t you just start with that boy?” Manolo laughed. María just shook her head and giggled to herself.

Fernando and Valeria came in from running errands when they spotted Ignacio. “Hey buddy.” Fernando greeted when he spotted his parents out of the corner of his eye. 

Immediately, Fernando whispered to his wife. They briskly walked; well in Valeria’s case she waddled to the kitchen and Fernando started putting stuff away. Once they were out of earshot Fernando whispered, “He’s asking to propose to my younger sister. It’s the exact same thing I had to do except I went over to your parents house with my parents (It’s tradition). He’s an orphan, he doesn’t have any parents.”

Meanwhile in the living room, Ignacio was saying, “Please sir, even though I barely have enough money, I will treat her like a que-“ He could barely finish the sentence when Maria interjected.  
“Wait a minute, don’t finish that sentence. Promise you’ll treat her as an equal as well.” 

Manolo chortled slightly while Ignacio spoke, “Yes ma’am. I promise to treat your daughter like an equal as well as a queen.” 

“That’s much better. Welcome to the family, Ignacio. About the money, don’t worry, you can use my engagement ring.”  
Maria concludes.

Manolo began to say, “Maria, are you sure? I mean I can-“ Before he could finish the sentence she planted her pointer finger over his lips to shush him.

Manolo began to blush as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Ignacio had a wide grin over his face, he felt as though finally his dreams were coming true. Maria then got up and walked upstairs to their bedroom and opened a ring box and inside it lay, her engagement ring. 

She took it out of the box and made her way downstairs. Manolo was playing his guitar again and Ignacio was listening intently. As she got to the bottom, she started humming along to the melody. 

Just then, another knock on the door occurred. Maria went to open it, outside stood Joaquín and (y/n). Boy today was going to be a long but fun day.

End of Flashback

“Adelita Scardelita Sánchez, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“Yes, a million times yes!” She exclaims in delight. Just then the waitress brought their food to the table and awed at the sight, before setting the tamales on their table before leaving them. 

The couple began eating, and moaned at the satisfactory taste of a good tamale. After dinner, they made their way back with Ignacio carrying Adelita to the Sánchez household. Upon opening the door, they were greeted with awes and oohs, as Ignacio stepped through the door.

Valeria was already up holding her newborn son, Carlos Jorge Sánchez. Fernán was behind her sporting a thumbs up for Ignacio. Manolo was busy strumming his guitar. María was kissing Manolo on the cheek. (Y/N) and Joaquín were there as well as every other member living or dead in the Sánchez familia. Oh yeah and General Posada was there.

Today was a great day, it truly was.


End file.
